The present embodiments relate generally to interactive software applications that assist a user. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to interactive software applications that perform operations on medical image data.
Conventional systems may perform operations on datasets to reproduce images to facilitate medical diagnosis. The images may be visualized on a display using various methods. Known volume visualization methods include multi-planar reconstruction, maximum intensity projection, volume rendering, and surface shading. In the case of vessels being displayed, a multi-planar reformatted image perpendicular to each actual vessel position may be generated. Virtual flight, i.e. movement, through hollow vessels may be simulated.
However, conventional techniques of generating such image visualizations may be cumbersome and inefficient. Typically, simulations and visualizations may only be adequately produced by interdisciplinary personnel, such as physicians and software technicians, interactively working together. Initially, a physician may perform an imaging procedure to acquire image data. After which, conventional simulations may be developed using a plurality of different hardware/software tools. The different tools may impose unwanted restrictions upon simulation generation and require a fixed degree of cooperation between physician and technician. Additionally, local medical facilities may only have limited resources, hindering development of complex simulations. Finally, any medical interpretation based on a simulation may be handicapped by the underlying simulation, the quality of simulation being dependent upon the degree of expertise of those who develop it.